Sibling Reunion
by inswny03
Summary: Dr. Fox misses her long lost brother so one day her brother decides to pay a visit to Unikitty's kingdom.


One fine morning in Unikitty's kingdom, Unikitty and her brother Puppycorn were on their way to see Dr. Fox to see if she had concocted any new experiments.

"I wonder what Dr. Fox could be up to?" Puppycorn asked Unikitty.

"Well we'll find out what she might be doing." Unikitty answered.

When the two siblings arrived at Dr. Fox's lab,they saw their friend with her head down crying.

Unikitty went up to her. "Dr. Fox what's the matter?" she asked.

"Do you see this?" Dr. Fox asked as she showed a picture of her and a boy fox standing next to her.

"Who's that?" Puppycorn asked as he looked at the picture.

"That's Ian." Dr. Fox answered with tears in her eyes. "He's my..."

"Oooh. Is he your boyfriend?" Puppycorn asked with excitement.

"No he's..."Dr Fox said but Puppycorn cut off her sentence.

"Wait don't tell me. He's your cousin." Puppycorn guessed.

"No." Dr Fox said as she had more tears in her eyes."He's my...my..."

"He's what?" asked Unikitty.

"He's my brother."sobbed Dr Fox and she put her head down on the floor and sobbed.

"Gee what happened that seperated you and your brother apart?" Unikitty asked.

"I was too busy with my experiments that I never spent anytime with my now he's probably thinking that he hates me for not spending time with him." Dr. Fox said as she wept.

"You poor fox." Unikitty sympathized as she wiped Dr. Fox's eyes.

"I wish I could see my brother again so I could apologize for being so ignorant to him." Dr. Fox sighed.

Just then Richard,the royal advisor for Unikitty came into the room with an envelope.

"Dr. Fox you've got a letter." Richard said as he gave the envelope to Dr. Fox.

Dr Fox opened the envelope. It was a letter from her long lost brother.

The letter read,

"Dear Sis,

I'm moving in so I won't have to worry about you anymore. I thought of seeing you again ever since we went our separate ways.

See ya soon.

-Your brother Ian."

Dr. Fox was so excited she let out a squee.

"My brother's coming brother's coming over." she said with glee.

"We'd be more than happy to meet him." said Unikitty.

"So when is he coming."Puppycorn asked.

"My brother will be coming here to the kingdom very soon."Dr Fox told Puppycorn.

"I can hardly wait to meet him." said an overjoyed Puppycorn.

The Next Day there was a knock at the door and Unikitty answered it.

"Hi. You must be Ian." Unikitty guessed.

"I am." Ian answered as he walked into the castle.

"Your sister's told us so much about you." Unikitty said as she and Ian walked through the castle.

They later showed up at Dr. Fox's laboratory to find Dr. Fox working on an experiment.

"Oh Dr. Fox. Look who came to see you." Unikitty called to Dr. Fox as she turned to see Unikitty and her brother.

"Sis!" Ian exclaimed as he ran up to her to give her a hug.

"Ian!" Dr. Fox exclaimed as she had her arms stretched out for a hug.

The two siblings then hugged.

"Longtime no see sis. How've you been?" Ian asked.

"I've been fine." Dr. Fox answered happily. "Can I tell you something?" she asked.

"Of course sis. What is it?" Ian asked.

"Y'know those times I was so busy on my experiments that I never had any time to spend time with you?" Dr. Fox asked.

"Yeah." Ian answered. "What about that?" he asked.

"I just wanted to say...I'm sorry for not thinking about you more than my experiments." Dr. Fox said sadly as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Can you ever forgive me?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

Ian smiled and wiped her tears. "I'd like to say that...I forgive you." said Ian as he smiled at her sister.

Then the two foxes hugged once more.

"Thanks Ian.I love you as my brother" said Dr. Fox as she hugged her sibling.

"I love you too sis.I'll forgive you no matter what." Ian said as he hugged his sibling back.

Unikitty and Puppycorn saw the whole thing as Puppycorn shed a tear.

"Aww. Little bro you're crying." Unikitty said as she noticed.

"I just have something in my eye." Puppycorn said as he wiped his tears away.

"Let's make up for those lost times together." Ian said with excitement.

And for the rest of the afternoon, Ian and Dr. Fox spend their quality time together as good siblings.

The End.


End file.
